I'm broken, too
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: When Neptune is kidnapped, Sun gets depressed. Really depressed. But when he is brought back, how will Sun react. And what happens when Sun gets kidnapped, too. What happens when team RWBY gets involved?
1. Neptune

_Sun, I can't go on, please leave._

 _No! Without you, I can't be happy. I'd rather die than be without you, Neptune. I can't!_

 _Sun, we'll both die if you don't leave._

 _I can get one of us out of here, it should be you. Please leave without me!_

 _I got shot in the arm, I'm not strong enough. Don't wait for me, just go!_

 _No!_

 _Please go. For me!_

 _No, I can't I can't I can't!_

 _Bam!_

 _Sun... I love you. more than anything. I love you..._

 _Neptune. NEPTUNE! NO, STAY WITH ME! NO, NEPTUNE, NO!_

* * *

"Sun! Wake up! It was just a nightmare!"

"Sage? Where's Neptune?"

"Neptune is... he's still gone. But maybe we can find him."

"No. That's what you say every morning. He's gone. He's gone, and I'll never see her again!"

"Sun..."

"No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"Sun, stop. Just come with me. Scarlet has something to show you."

"What?"

"Just come on down. We have news."

"Is this a prank? Do you think this is funny!?"

"No, this isn't a prank. Just come watch."

"Fine, but if this is a waste of time..."

"It won't be. Trust me."

* * *

"So, Scarlet, what did you want to show me?"

"Hello, Sun."

"Ruby. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha? What's going on?"

"Scarlet found something you may find interesting."

"What is it."

"Just sit down and watch."

* * *

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen this man. He's 6 feet, blond, and... he has a tail."

"Oh, Mr. Wukong, I haven't seen him recently, I'm pretty sure he transformed to Beacon academy. I can show you where that is, if you want."

"No I'm fine, thank you though."

"You're welcome sir, come again."

* * *

"We think that may be Neptune."

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Yeah Blake and Ruby are already planning to find out, we just brought you down to show you the tape and get your consent."

"Fine. Just don't hurt him. Leave that to me."

"No promises..."

"Yang!"

"Fine."

* * *

"Hello, ma'am, have you seen this man?"

"No I'm sorry."

"Oh. Thanks for your time."

"Sir have you seen this man?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you."

"Ms., have you seen..."

"Hello, are you Neptune Vasilias?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'll explain later, if you come with me. I can help you find the guy you are looking for."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Alright, no one can see us now."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me."

"Ummmmm..."

"Sorry. My name is Ruby Rose. I go to the same school as Sun and I'm your friend."

"Yeah, I totally remember you."

"You don't have to lie, I'm not offended."

"Okay..."

"I'm got to show you pictures of some of your friends, tell me if you recognize them."

"Do you know who this is?" (Yang)

"I'm sorry, no."

"That's fine, do you remember this person?" (Weiss)

"No."

"Okay, what about her?" (Blake)

"Sorry, I don't."

"What about him?" (Sage)

"Not at all."

"Alright, what about him?" (Scarlet)

"No."

"Her?" (Nora)

"No."

"Her?" (Pyrrha)

"No."

"Her?" (Nora)

"No."

"Him." (Ren)

"No."

"One last person. Him? (Sun)

"Yes! Yes, I remember him, that's Sun!"

"Yes! Do you want to meet him?"

"I've been trying to find him everywhere!"

"Well, let's go!"

* * *

"Sun, SUN! We found him!"

"Neptune?"

"Sun?"

* * *

First chapter, done. This is gonna be a Neptune x Sun fic, obviously. The rating will change when I add a sexual element. To summarize quickly, Sun and Neptune were boyfriends who've been separated because of Roman and the white fang. They are reunited and chaos will ensue. Also, Yang has some serious anger issues. Later peeps. Fanfiction one shot starts April 15th. Comment if you have a story. Any rating is fine. Bye.


	2. I miss you

"Sun. SUN! I found him!"

"Neptune?"

"Sun?"

* * *

Sun was crying on the inside, thinking about how happy he was that his lover was back, how sad he felt when Neptune left and how confused he was when Neptune "died"

"Neptune. NEPTUNE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Sun ran and wrapped Neptune into a tight hug. Neptune was confused, but hugged back. Clearly this boy loved him.

"Sun, can I talk to you for second?"

"Sure. Neptune, I love you. Don't leave my sight, ever again."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What?"

"Neptune, stay here. Sun, come with me."

* * *

"Oh. So he can't remember me."

"He can remember you a little bit, and he knows that you love him. He doesn't remember anyone but you. We are the only people he knows. We should introduce him to the others. But for the rest of the week, you are his protector. Take him around town and show him everything. You also must take him to Ozpin. Maybe he'll let team SSS become SSSN. I think you guys could start over. You were in lovers lane and never fought. You have a shot. Now let's go reintroduce him to everybody!"

* * *

"Hey guys, we found someone!"

Blake and Yang turn around from the game they are playing, get angry as fuck, and jump at Neptune, aiming to kill.

* * *

Ruby and Sun are gonna have to explain a lot to these pissed off ladies on in the next chapter. Next chapter will be sweet/sad. Later everybody.


	3. I love you

"Hey guys, we found someone."

Blake and Yang immediately turn around from their game, get angry as fuck, at jump at him, aiming to kill Neptune.

"Stop! He can't remember anybody."

"What?"

"The only person he remembered was Sun. We all know why that is."

Weiss looks down on her lap, sad.

"Yeah."

"Where are the others?"

"They went out, but they haven't gotten far, I'll call their pads."

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Hello, Neptune. We've missed you. Why did you leave?"

"Ummm..."

"Careful Pyrrha, he doesn't remember you. He didn't leave, he sacrificed himself for Sun. I'll explain to you guys, Sun, for the rest of the week, Ozpin is allowing you to show him around town. He will meet you two along with Scarlet and Sage to see whether or not Neptune can rejoin your team. You guys never did get a replacement and he also said he would like to meet with you briefly."

"Ask him if Sun can come."

"He said that he would prefer to meet you alone, but he would allow it."

"When should I go?"

"Right now. Go on, I'll explain to everybody what's happening. Sun, for the rest of the week, you will not need to attend classes."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mr. Vasilias. I believe it has been awhile since we last spoke."

"Ummm..."

"That is correct. He hasn't talked to you in awhile."

"Mr. Wukong, I believe your friend can answer for himself."

"Ozpin, he can't remember anybody. Except me."

"Oh. Is this because of your... close relationship?"

"Yes, because we're dating. At least we were. He barely remembers me. I honestly don't know how he survives."

"I don't know either. But I think Neptune can regain his memory, eventually. I believe he can possibly get it from rejoining team SSSN. I will allow it if he can regain his knowledge of his team, team RWBY, and team JNPR by the end of this week. We will talk again with the team's on Sunday afternoon. For now, please sleep. You have a busy week. I have arranged for you to get a hotel room this week in the most prestigious hotel in the city. I believe it is necessary to make Mr. Vasilias comfortable for his memory to return. Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Ozpin."

* * *

The past shall be revealed next chapter. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I will make them longer when more emotion comes out. Love you guys.


End file.
